magifandomcom-20200222-history
Darius Leoxses
|kanji = ダリオス・レオクセス |romaji = Dariosu.Reokusesu |age = 52 |gender = Male |height = 177 cm (5'9½") |weight = 68 kg (150 lbs) |family = Mystras Leoxses (son/deceased) Spartos Leoxses (son) One unnamed son |allies = Sinbad Mira Dianus Artemina Armakan Amun-Ra Rametoto Takeruhiko Yamato (former) |djinn = Alloces |occupation = King Vessel Sasan's Knight-King (former) International Alliance Board of Directors |affiliation = Sasan Kingdom Seven Seas Alliance (former) International Alliance |manga = Magi: Night 194 AoS: Night 39 (pictured) Night 40 (debut) |anime = Episode 42 (pictured) Episode 49 (debut) |japanese = |image gallery = no |english = Jalen K. Cassell }} Darius Leoxses (ダリオス・レオクセス, Dariosu Reokusesu) is the former Knight-King of Sasan, one of the countries that forms the Seven Seas Alliance. Darius is the owner of the Djinn Alloces. He is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and a King Vessel. He abdicated on the throne and later joined to the the newly formed International Alliance, as Board of Directors. Night 283, Page 11 Appearance Darius is a middle-aged man with cunning eyes, a little beard, and dark red hair. He has a serious look and a bang going down the left side of his face. He wears ornamented clothes and metallic protectors in his arms and legs, and carries around a long metal spear. He wears a light colored turban around his head, which has a dark feather sticking up from it. In his Djinn Equip, Darius' face looks more youthful, though retains his serious expression. Personality Darius seems to be a serious man who refers to other people by their title.Night 195, Page 2 Before joining the Seven Seas Alliance, Darius was devoted and strict in upbringing the Sasan's doctrine and religion especially towards his sons. After meeting with Sinbad, Darius shows to be humbled and caring father to his sons and ruler to his kingdom, he openly admit to Mystras that he was also wanted see the outside world, but he was reluctant and jealous of Mystras' eagerness to venture the outside lands. He was willing to lift the country's hundred years of isolation policy after witnessing Sinbad's Djinn power and realized the numbers of Dungeons sprawling around the world. Showing his capable of change and protective to his kingdom. History At some point of his life, Darius conquered the 52nd Dungeon and obtained his Djinn, Alloces. Plot Magnostadt Arc Darius makes his appearance just after Sinbad attacks the Medium, showing up along with the other members of the Seven Seas Alliance and their Household riding a huge bird.Night 194, Page 13 He and the other kings perform Full Djinn Equip, he says that according to the inclination of their master, King Sinbad, almost all of Sindria's Household are still in a "non-assimilation" state because Sinbad is an indulgent man; he adds that hopefully this won't prove fatal to him someday. A few moments the attack against the Medium begins, he performs his Extreme Magic along with all the Dungeon Capturers gathered in the battlefield.Night 195, Pages 1-2 ,15 The Seven Seas Alliance surround Kou Empire's Metal Vessel users and Darius suggests that they may be hiding a trump card. Koumei answers that they don't know if the Seven Seas Alliance is hiding a trump card somewhere either, and raises his fan.Night 198, Page 5 Kou Empire Arc Darius and Takeruhiko Yamato come to Hakuryuu's aid and stand in the way of Kouha and Kougyoku.Night 273 Abilities Physical Abilities Darius might have some skill in spearmanship as his Metal Vessel is a spear. Metal Vessel Darius ME.png|Darius' Metal Vessel (anime) Darius DE.png|Darius' Djinn Equip (anime) Darius' MV.png|Darius' Metal Vessel Darius's DE.png|Darius' Djinn Equip Alloces is the Djinn that Darius obtained when he conquered the 52nd Dungeon. Darius' Metal Vessel is the spear that he carries with him. Only one member of Darius' Household has been shown and is a knight who wears a full armor and carries a spear. His Household Vessel resides in his spear. :Djinn Weapon Equip: In Djinn Equip, Darius' spear changes its shape and becomes thinner, with the spike curved and not straight like its normal form. It resembles a . It has the ability to create a powerful barrier that deflects attacks. :Djinn Equip: In his Djinn Equip form, Darius becomes much younger and his hair is straight and has an ornament on his right side of the head. he wears a full dark armor without helmet and seems to be riding a dark horse with dark armor. Battles/Events Relationships Mystras Leoxses Spartos Leoxses Trivia *Darius (from Persian داریوش, Dāriūsh) is a latinized Persian name meaning Holding Firm the Good. Many Persian kings have held this name. *His hobby is pilgrimage.Magi Character Encyclopedia *He shares his name with another Darius who is also related to Sinbad, although their name are written and read differently. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:King Vessel Category:Sasan Kingdom Category:Seven Seas Alliance Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Adventure of Sinbad